1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to deployable or unfoldable structures unfurlable in a space environment and is directed specifically to a deployment mechanism for controlling unfolding kinematics of radiator panels of a space power system.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of mechanisms have been utilized to deploy radio or radar antennas, solar cell panel arrays, spacecraft, solar reflectors, and the like. One such deployment system utilizes a deployable support structure incorporating a passive mechanism for extending an elongated arm, having a supporting surface, from a position adjacent to a spacecraft, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,690 to Stillman et al, dated Feb. 15, 1983.
A deployment system for a deployable truss structure particularly adapted to space applications is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,552 to Hujsak dated June 25, 1985.
This patent describes, in particular, a traveling deployment mechanism including guide rails which may be manually operated.